Changing Sides
by Confused Tigress
Summary: It's the final year at Hogwarts for Harry and most of his friends. Dumbledore is dead and change is happening all around.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Getting Reacquainted

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, or the plot. Please review, I do not care if you like it or not but reviews are great to have occasionally. Tell me what you think of the story so far.

Though it has been almost a year since Dumbledore died, the students that grew to love him still miss him terribly. How is McGonagall going to ever replace him? Sure the students love her but honestly now, nothing is ever as good as the original. Sure, there have been numerous Head Masters before Dumbledore, but growing up with only one person that seemed to know everything that ever happened in Hogwarts is irreplaceable. Then again, there are those rare few that are going crazy with joy having Dumbledore finally gone, mostly Slytherins and Death Eaters.

"It still seems surreal that we are going back to school and Dumbledore won't be there. I know McGonagall will be there but it won't be the same." Ginny stated

"I know what you mean. I hope they did something for him so that he can see all of us again as well as the future students." Replied Hermione

Other than a few murmured conversations, the Hogwarts Express was relatively silent. It seemed as if the students were afraid to speak, afraid of who might be listening in on there conversations. Paranoid is not the word for these students, it is more like, no paranoia is a great word for them. Who would want to listen to someone's summer excitements, or who did what with whom? Oh, wait anyone with half a brain, anyone that might think that that information is pertinent. Anyone named HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED, that's who. He could be lurking around any corner, could be sitting beside you and you would never know it. Yes, these students are paranoid.

Since silence is the name of the game, and I know you are just dieing to know who made Head Boy and Girl, I guess I will tell you. Hermione Granger, a given, and Draco Malfoy, yes you read right. I know he has done many dubious things in his time but really now, should we punish him by not giving him power. Oh, wait that would be a punishment huh, oh well sorry guys someone had to get Head Boy. In all honesty, Harry Potter was the perfect candidate except for the fact that he has to defeat HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED, he is already famous, and with everything going on in his life he was just out of the question, he does not need that kind of stress. Draco, can deal with it and who knows maybe he turn a new leaf and do something good with his life.

When the students reached Hogwarts, everything happened as normal. Waiting for them was McGonagall, something that brought hope to the students.

"Welcome, old and new, one and all. I hope that this year is everything that you expected and more. Now if you follow me, we will start the new year."

Wasting no time McGonagall, walked down that hall with students in tow. Everything looked the same, felt the same, smelled the same, everything was like coming home again. Everything seemed as it showed be.

When the students walked into the Great Hall, the older students took their places and the new students were told to go to the front of the Hall, where they awaited the Sorting Hat ceremony.

"_No other year has there been so much excitement. No other year have we had the opportunity to see good defeat evil, or evil go good. Secrets, this is what this year is all about, who has them and will they share them. Discovering new and exciting things everyday, makes for a very enjoyable year." _Sang the Sorting Hat

In quick order the Sorting Hat, had the new students sitting in there appropriate houses. Then it was finally time for McGonagall to make her Head Mistress welcome.

"First of all I would like to welcome again all the students joining us and the returning students that we are happy to see again. I would like to say also that Filch and Hagrid have been diligent in making sure that you students are free from harm this year, and every year after this. I would also like to introduce the new students to the potions teacher Horace Slughorn. I am hoping that he will be a welcome addition to Hogwarts. I would also like to say that we are going to have a costume ball, no masks please, before we dismiss for Christmas Break. The Head Girl and Boy always plan the first dance, so if you have any ideas that may be useful to them, please let them know. I would also like to speak to the Head Girl and Boy after dinner, and I would like the prefects to show the students to their houses. Have a good dinner." Stated McGonagall

Dinner was full of quiet murmurs and suspense. What had the Head Girl and Boy done so early in the year to grant them a private audience with the Head Mistress?

After everyone was finished, eating the prefects stood and announced that it was now time to go to their houses. Everyone stood and followed them, while Hermione and Draco stood to go to McGonagall's chambers.

"Hello, Hermione and Draco, you are not in trouble. I just wanted to let you know that your room is located between Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. You may go to your room now."

Hermione was all to glad to get out of McGonagall's chambers. She hoped that she never had to go to there again. Then she found herself walking down the hall all by herself. Where was Draco, what was he doing now?

"McGonagall, I have to talk to you, privately."

"Okay, Draco. Please close the door and have a seat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hidden Secrets

Only after the door was closed and they were seated did Draco open up.

"I have been keeping this secret from everyone except for those that knew what had been planned. I was supposed to kill Dumbledore, but I could not do it. The Death Eaters are furious with me. I no longer wish to be associated with them, I want to be a spy for Dumbledore's Army. I had been talking to Dumbledore about it, but nothing was confirmed. And then he was murdered."

"My stars Draco, do you need to be protected?"

"Not that I know of."

"You must want has been proposed very badly to come to me about it. Dumbledore never mentioned this to me, not even in his journals that he kept. I will grant you your request, it takes courage to come forward as you have. Now, please go get some rest."

"Thank you McGonagall. I will not let you down."

With that, he left her office. He felt so much better than he did when he first got to Hogwarts. Though he was worried how he was going to get information from the Death Eaters. He knew that they knew where Snape was but he could not get the information from any of his fellow student Death Eaters.

When he walked up to the room, Hermione was just leaving it.

"Where are you going Granger, we are supposed to be in our common rooms after 8 pm?"

"I requested an audience with McGonagall Malfoy. She told me to come immediately."

"Fine, but next time your house is getting 50 points deducted, we are supposed to be setting examples, not made into one."

"I know Malfoy. Now, I have to go."

She walked away quickly, as if she did not get to McGonagall she was going to burst. Halfway there she decided that she could not tell McGonagall this, she would want to know more and she did not have more. Having made her decision she ran back to her room as fast as she could, the last thing she wanted was Filch and his cat catching her out of her room.

When she reached the room, she saw Dumbledore. He looked like he had before he had died or been murdered. And she knew where his murder was and could not say anything about it. She felt terrible, worse than terrible.

"Dear Girl, what is troubling you?" Asked Dumbledore

"I know something that could help catch your murderer but I am afraid to say anything. I only have so much information, and I know that whoever I tell they will want more."

"Go with your heart Hermione. Do what is right for you. But do not let this eat at you, it is not healthy."

"Thank you Dumbledore."

The next morning she decided that she had to tell McGonagall. She also knew that McGonagall would be upset about not finding out about this sooner.

When she reached the Great Hall, it was as if the silence curse was lifted. There was so much noise that it was almost as deafening as the silence.

"Harry, what is going on?"

"Everyone decided that silence was not helping anything, and we started talking last night and today."

"Well, that is great to hear."

After about three minutes of chatter, McGonagall decided that it was time to make her announcements.

"Good Morning students."

"Good Morning Head Mistress."

"First, I would like to award Slytherin 500 points for having courage to do what they thought was right. Second is I am glad that the silence has stopped, and would like to award each house 100 points. Next, I would like to let everyone know, if you did not already know, that Dumbledore's portrait is on the Head Room, between Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Subsequently, I wish you all a good breakfast. Finally, I would like to see Head Girl before class today."

Cheers erupted from the Great Hall. Today was a point day for the books. Though Slytherin was ahead in points but that did not matter, they were always breaking the rules and getting in trouble. What surprised everyone was that Hermione Granger, the perfect, was in trouble already. What had she done?

After breakfast, Hermione walked ever so slowly to McGonagall's office. She knew why she had been requested, and still did not have the confidence to tell McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, you wished to speak with me last night. Now, I have requested you, and you are not leaving until I know why you wished to see me."

"McGonagall, this is not easy for me and I want to tell you but I wish I had more information. I know where Professor Snape, Luscious Malfoy and HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED are."

"My heavens dear girl that is a lot to carry. Well, tell me where are they."

"They are in the muggle world."

"I see. You know where exactly right?"

"Yes."

"I see, where exactly are they Ms. Granger?"

"Las Vegas."

"New Mexico?"

"No, Nevada."

"Well, they do blend in there. Not much, surprise there, thank you for telling me. Even if I did have to prod, just a bit."

"I know but I just did not want to tell you all at once. It seems so small compared to what it could have been."

"Well, that gives us a start in the right direction anyway. Now please head to class."

Meanwhile back in the Las Vegas, Nevada.

"Snape, why didn't you just go to Riddle House?" Asked Voldermort

"They were after me, I didn't want to give them you as well."

"Well, you could have gone anywhere but here. This place sucks, Muggles everywhere, scary prospect." Stated Luscious

"Okay, Luscious enough. We are here, someone is bound to come after us, especially since that mudblood saw us here. Chances are that The Trio will come here, so we better plan for Potters demise."

"Good idea Voldermort." Stated Snape


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Decisions

Hermione decided it was best to discuss what she needed to in private. She did not want anyone to find out what she was planning. The last thing she needed was someone telling her that her idea was preposterous.

_Harry,_

_I need to discuss something with you immediately. Please come to the Head Common Room as soon as possible._

_Hermione_

_Ron,_

_I need to discuss something with you immediately. Please come to the Head Common Room as soon as possible._

_Hermione_

"What do you think she has to tell us?" Asked Ron

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there."

When they walked into the room, Hermione was pacing the floor. She seemed very nervous; whatever she had to tell, them must be very important.

"I am glad that you could come so quickly. Please have a seat."

"Okay, Herms what is up?" Asked Harry

"We have to go to the muggle world for Christmas break."

"We. Why?" Asked Ron

"I will tell you as soon as you shut up long enough for me to do so. Professor Snape, Luscious Malfoy and HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED are in the muggle world. We need to stop them, and we need to avenge Dumbledore's death by killing Snape."

"That is asking a lot Hermione. What if we already had plans with our families?" Asked Ron

"Do you have plans Ron?"

"Well no, but this is dangerous Hermione. We could be killed."

"Ron, stop being such a pessimist. You always say the same things before we do something dangerous and then you get all up in arms if we leave you out of something that we planned. You know as well as I do that you are going to come with us no matter what." Stated Harry

"Yeah, I know. But still."

"Okay, then it is settled, we are going to the muggle world."

"Settled." Ron and Harry said in unison

When Ron and Harry got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, they were still pondering over where they were going to be going when they got to the muggle world, though they did not see Ginny sitting in the wingback facing the fireplace.

"The muggle world, you are going to the muggle world, I want to go too. You cannot leave me at home all by myself Ronald that would not be fair. I have to go too."

"Ginny, what are you doing in here?"

"I was reading; now tell me that I get to go to."

"Ginny, it really is not up to us, you have to ask Hermione."

"Fine." and she left the room

_Why hadn't Hermione told me about this adventure? She tells me everything, why not this too. Why was she going to exclude me from her plans_, Ginny thought as she walked down the hall.

"Hello Dumbledore, how are you today?"

"Fine Ginny, how are you?"

"Perplexed, my best friend neglected to tell me something important before she told my pea brained brother."

"Well, I am sure she had good reason to do so. You may enter."

When Ginny walked in, she did not see Hermione. However, she heard quill scratches coming from upstairs. As she walked the stairs, she realized that maybe Hermione not telling her was a surprise of some sort. Maybe they were going to buy her something nice, from the muggle world.

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione said when she saw Ginny enter her room

"Hermione, why are you going to the muggle world?"

"That is where Professor Snape is. As well as a few more Death Eaters. I was going to tell you, just after I knew that your brother was going too. We need all the help we can get but I think it is only going to be us four going."

"Us four, you mean you were already counting on me before you asked Ron?"

"Of course, you're my best friend Ginny, how could I not invite you?"

"I don't know, it just seemed to me like you had forgotten."

"I didn't forget Ginny; I just already invited you in my head."

"Well that makes me feel better."

"I am glad. Now I just have to figure out how to get us all there. I know your family wants to see you and Harry always hates going home. Maybe he could go home for a few days and then fly to where we have to go from there. And you and Ron could go home for a few days and then say that you want to see Harry and I too over break. Yes, that may just work."

"I love how your mind works like that. It seems like a good plan, I know dad would love it."

"Yes, he would wouldn't he. Maybe while you are there you can pick him up something that you think he might like added to his collection of things. It seems he is always missing something that he wants."

"True, very true. So where are we going anyway?"

"You have to promise not to tell a soul."

"Promise."

"Las Vegas, Nevada, Muggles call it Sin City. It is the perfect place for three evil wizards to hide out."

"Three, you don't mean…"

"Yes, I do. We have to defeat him somehow. This gives us the perfect opportunity. He already wants us there, and he probably is already planning something hideous for us when we get there."

"Hermione this is the most dangerous thing that you have taken on, do the guys know this?"

"They know some, just not all of it."

"I won't tell a soul, I promise."

"I know you won't Ginny. Thank you for coming to see me, I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Me too but oh well."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, talk to you later." Ginny said as she left the room

This next adventure could prove to be there last.

_Draco,_

_Please to the Head Mistresses, office as soon as you, can. I need to speak with you about an important matter._

_McGonagall_

_Oh man,_ thought Draco, _this could be bad, I could finally be in major trouble for confessing what I should have done last year. This sucks!_

"Thank you for coming Draco. I know this is going to be asking a lot of you but I need you to accompany Ms. Granger home for Christmas Break."

"Home, as to the muggle world. McGonagall are you serious! That is crazy."

"I did say that it would be asking a lot of you. This is your chance so to speak that you are serious about being a spy for Dumbledore's Army. I have received some information concerning a situation that is going on in the muggle world. I need to know that I have eyes and ears there giving me information about what is happening."

"I'll go, but I won't go alone Blaise has to go with me."

"I understand and grant your request."

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity and for allowing Blaise to come with me. He is about the only person that has not turned his back on me. And about the only one that is not buying into everything that the Death Eaters say."

"That is good. You are excused to go Draco."

"Thank you again."

When McGonagall was alone again, she decided it best to write Hermione and tell her that she could add two more to her adventure; she could certainly use the help. And it was nice to know that she had two spies among her midst.

_Ms. Granger_

_I would like to inform you that you can add two more people to your trip Christmas Break. There names are Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, they will be staying with you while you are at home and then accompanying you to Las Vegas. Be safe and DO NOT ever go out alone, safety in numbers._

_McGonagall_

Hermione could not believe what she had just read. How could this be possible? How did McGonagall know about what she had planned? She was acting much Dumbledore might have. And that was reassuring to her, things might have been turned upside down but at least they have someone watching over them.

_This is such a crazy idea, nearly impossible,_ thought Hermione; _Ginny could lead to them to Las Vegas but not to where they are hiding. Only I know that, man maybe Ron was right for once, maybe this is too much for us. Maybe we should just call it quits and let the Death Eaters gain all the power. But that is not like us, we have to fight, we have always fought when push came to shove. We need to do this; I need to do this to prove finally that Mudbloods are just as capable of doing things as Purebloods, and Half Bloods._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Plans

"I cannot believe that it is almost Christmas. How is the dance planning coming?" Asked Ginny

"Fine, Draco has not been too much of a help. He has been busy with Quidditch practice and games. Furthermore, he is constantly hanging out with Harry, Ron and Blaise. It is as if he decided that he wanted to be "good" this year. Too little too late in my opinion to forget what he has done. That and I have to suffer with him Christmas Break McGonagall demanded it. Speaking of that, we all have to get together sometime soon and finalize what we plan to do."

"Okay, what are you doing later?"

"Probably finalizing things for the Dance, I want it to be better than last years first dance. Why, what do you have planned?"

"Well, since Draco is hanging out with Harry and Ron he should be easy to find. That and I know where Blaise is because wherever Draco is Blaise will be. It seems to me that Draco has stopped hanging out with his "usual suspects" and reformed. I know that you said that it was too late but in my opinion, better late than never."

"Okay you have a point. Later would be good to discuss what we are going to do."

"Okay, we'll stop by after we have something to eat."

"Sounds good."

Ginny left to find the Four. The school has taken to calling them that since they are hanging out with each other so much. It used to be that Harry and Draco could not be in the same room without fighting but times have changed. Maybe there was something going on behind the scenes that she did not know about. Maybe, but how and when was she going to find out this information?

In no time at all she found the Four, they were playing wizards chess. It seemed to Ginny that everyone knew how to play. She got the gist of it but was not as good as Harry was, or Draco for that matter, who was playing Harry when she found them.

"Ron, after they get done playing, will you please tell them that Hermione wishes to see them in the Heads Room. She wants you and Blaise to go too. I'll see you there." Whispered Ginny

"Wouldn't have been more efficient to send us all messages instead of her messenger?"

"Bloody hell, Ron get over yourself. Just do it okay, she said it was important."

"Fine, we'll be there."

"Good."

After Ginny left the Four, she went back to the Heads Room to find Hermione deep in thought. She had never seen Hermione concentrating on something this hard other than schoolwork. It seemed to Ginny that Hermione was in her own little world.

"Hermione. Hermione! HERMIONE!" Yelled Ginny

"Huh, what?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the guys will be here soon. What were you thinking about?"

"I was half planning what we should do. Obviously, you and Ron are going to go home first, then meet us at the airport. Harry is going to go home, and then to the airport. Draco, Blaise and I are going to go to my house and then the airport in Las Vegas."

At this precise lull, the boys walked into the room.

"I am glad that you could make it. We need to discuss our plans for break." Stated Hermione

"Sounds good. What do you have planned?" Asked Draco

"We are all going to go home as expected, except you and Blaise, Draco. You are going to come home with me; you can consider it your crash course to the muggle world. Then we are all going to meet at the airport in Las Vegas. I figured this would be best because meeting at an airport somewhere else is just not conventional. Anyway, after we are all in Vegas we are going to find a hotel that has vacancies, or I can make reservations for one before I leave for Las Vegas, and then have everyone reimburse me when we get there." Stated Hermione

"That sounds better; we need to have a place already set up before we get there. A sure thing, we do not want to be out in the cold." Said Ron

"Yeah, no need for us to be sweating about anything mundane as a hotel room, and whether or not we can find one." Stated Draco

"Okay, I will do that first thing when I get home. As for finding the Evil Trio, that may be easy but we do not want to make it obvious that we are there looking for them, we are going to have to play tourist. Throw them off our trail." Stated Hermione

"First off Hermione, who is them?" Asked Draco

"Harry and Ron know so this is not news to them. Ginny already guessed whom. I am surprised McGonagall did not tell you Draco, HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED, Professor Snape and your father are whom them are." Replied Hermione

"My father, I thought he was dead. How am I going to fight my own father?" Asked Draco

"I am sure you can find a way mate." Said Blaise

"You're right I can, he abandoned me and my mother. He does not deserve to live."

"That's more like it mate." Stated Blaise

"Okay, back to topic, we need to think of a muggle way to defeat them, magic is not the answer unless we can get them alone in a back alley somewhere." Stated Hermione

"The only muggle way that I can think of is a gun; it is the most powerful weapon that the muggles have." Stated Harry

"That's good Harry. Of course, I already knew that, but no one else did. Can we buy one?" Replied Hermione

"I know you did, I was just saying. Yes, I think Draco can. I will come with you and help you pick one out, and let me examine it because I know what I am looking for and you do not. I am not being mean, just honest." Said Harry

"I know, and if we have do this, yes I am more than willing to let you help me buy something that I know nothing about." Replied Draco

"Okay, we have the meeting place, what we are going to do with rooms, and weapons. One more thing, about the rooms, who is sharing?" Asked Hermione

"Oh, wow. I never thought of that. How many beds come in each room?" Asked Ginny

"Usually two but you can get it to where you have one. So, again, who wants to share?"

"I think Ginny and I should share one." Said Blaise

"Don't you do anything with my sister if you get your way." Stated Ron

"Sure thing, mate."

"Well, I am used to bunking with Ron, so I guess that will work for me." Said Harry

"I wouldn't mind sharing with Hermione; we share now as it is." Stated Draco

"If everyone is happy with this, and you don't count Ron, then it is settled."

Since no one complained about the arrangements, they were set. This should be interesting.

"Okay, now how many beds does each person want?" Asked Hermione

"Well, Ron and I should have our own beds." Stated Harry

"I would say one for me and Blaise but Ron would have a cow so, two it is." Said Ginny

"Depends on how close you want to be to me. Either way does not matter to me." Stated Draco

"We are going to have our own beds."

"Fine, have it your way."

"Thank you, I will. If there are no objections, this meeting is adjourned and we can now go to the Great Hall for dinner."

Since no one objected, they all left and walked to the Great Hall together. Before Draco and Hermione entered, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I just wanted to let you know now, that no matter what happens over break, I like you, and have for a while. I wish you would have allowed us to share a bed, but do not worry, I can be persuasive. We should go in now."

With that, he left her standing there, stunned. She recovered quickly though and hurried in behind Padma and Penelope.

"You don't look so hot Hermione, and I should know, what is wrong." Asked Penelope

"Oh, I just found out something that stunned me. You look like you were having fun."

"Yeah, we were but we got hungry, foreplay can be exhausting." Replied Penelope

"Foreplay, I had no idea. You hide it well." Stated Hermione

"Pen, you promised you wouldn't say anything. My sister does not even know Hermione, you cannot tell her. You have to promise, not to."

"Padma, I won't tell her, I promise. I plan to be busy anyway with it being so close to Christmas; I have a lot to think about, and do. That leaves no room for gossip."

The next few days breezed by, and Hermione was right, gossip was not even near the forefront of her brain. She had studying to do, a dance to put together, and the Break to worry about. Finals passed quickly enough and the night of the dance approached too fast.

Hermione was busy getting ready when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you look great."

"Draco, what are you doing here? I thought you were Ginny, you should go."

"Yeah, I should but my better judgment is not working at this present moment in time. I like the way you look naked and definitely would not mind if something happened between us in the future."

"Thank you Draco," said Hermione as she walked to him, "and you are right about something happening in the future, but now is not the time."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He grabbed her and deepened the kiss, almost walked her to the bed, but she was right now was not the time for anything major to happen, too much was at stake.

"Hello. Hello!" Said Ginny

"Oh, hi Ginny, how are you?" asked Hermione

"Obviously not as good as you. You should finish getting ready Hermione. The dance starts in thirty minutes."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Draco but you really have to leave."

"We will continue that, Hermione."

"Yes, Draco, we will."

As soon as Draco was out of earshot Ginny gasped loudly.

"How come you never told me?"

"Told you what?"

"About you and Draco. God, Hermione, how much more is going on that I do not know about?"

"Nothing is going on and it just started yesterday. He told me how he felt and I acted on my feelings finally."

"I know you said you had a thing for him, but I never knew it was serious."

"And your feelings for Blaise are not serious. I have only been talking about liking him for I don't know how many years."

"Okay, point taken. Sorry. You look good covered up; I hope never to see you naked again."

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah me too, I never meant to break you up but you had to get ready."

"Well thank you for being concerned. Now let us go to the Great Hall."

When they walked into the Great Hall, their friends were dancing. Ron with Lavender, Harry with Parvati, Padma with Penelope (there dancing was more explicit though), and Draco and Blaise were waiting for their girls to arrive. Not but two minutes after they arrived they were swung into a dance.

"Hermione did a great job with the decorations, music and refreshments. I am glad she made Head Girl, this dance is way better than last years."

"I think this is the best dance I have been to, except for the one where we had visiting schools here, that one was a lot of fun too."

"Well, thank you, but don't I get some credit, I mean I am Head Boy and was helping too."

"Not that much, but yes you do. You let me plan it all by myself."

With that, two couples laughed and danced. With some skill Draco managed to get Hermione into a corner.

"They are right you know, you do know how to throw a good party."

"Thank you." Hermione said as she kissed him. With little effort, he deepened the kiss and had his hands digging in her hair. She too had her hands roaming over his body.

McGonagall decided that it was time to break up some couples before they started doing things in public.

"I would like to thank the Head Boy and Girl for putting this dance together." with that Hermione and Draco separated like kids caught doing something bad, "I would also like to say to everyone, I wish you a happy and safe Christmas Break. I hope you all return safe after the two weeks. Classes will resume the day after you return. Goodnight."

After McGonagall left, so did all the decorations, music and refreshments. That was everyone's cue to go to their houses and get some sleep before they left for Christmas Break tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Setting Out

Thank you to those of you that reviewed, I hope that the story just gets better and better.

Early the next morning Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express so that they could return home. They made sure that they got there own compartment, no reason why anyone else should be in on there little adventure. When the train reached the station, everyone's luggage was removed and they were all told what time they had to be there for them to take the train back to school.

"That time may be a little hard for us to make considering we have no idea how long this is going to take." Stated Ginny

"I know it is best if we do what we can with what we have. If we don't make it we will find a way back." Replied Hermione

"Well, I guess this is good-bye for a few days, take care until we see each other again." Stated Harry

Then everyone went there separate ways. Ron and Ginny went home to spend sometime with there family, and open there presents. Harry went to his home, if you could call it that. He only lived there because he could not stay at Hogwarts all the time, and it was really the only family that he had left, how he dreaded going "home".

When Hermione got home, her parents were expecting her, as well as Draco and Blaise. Her parents were not happy about Draco Malfoy coming to visit, they had heard some mean things about him, and all of them were true. They could not be too upset with Blaise; they hardly heard anything about him.

"Hello mum, dad, this is Draco and Blaise," Hermione said as she pointed to each one, "they are going to be here only a few days, I didn't want to go running off and leave you two worried about me."

"Hello." Both her parents said

"I am going to show them to the guest room, and around so that they can become familiar with everything."

As Hermione walked, she was busy explaining what everything was. This was definitely going to be a new experience for all of them.

When they finally reached the guest room, Hermione was dieing for a glass of water, she needed something after answering every little question that the guys had.

"One more thing, you have to pick up your own dirty laundry. There are no house elves here to do it for you. Do not worry about setting the alarm clock, not that you would know how, I will wake you up after I get up, any more questions?"

"What is an alarm clock?" Asked Blaise

"See that thing with the numbers displayed;" as she pointed the guys looked and nodded, "that is an alarm clock."

Hermione left them to unpack, which may have been a little more then they are used to.

"No house elves to unpack, or pick up after you or to do your laundry. How do they manage to get anything done around here? I know Hermione said that her family hired maids to clean up after them but that they did not do there laundry. I just do not understand any of this." Said Blaise

"I do not either man, this is one crazy place."

When Hermione finally found her parents she was nearly exhausted, how was she going to survive with Purebloods in her house?

"Darling you look tired, what can we do to help?" Asked Hermione's dad

"Nothing at the moment, what is for dinner?"

"I was thinking something easy, how does pizza sound?" Replied her mother

"That sounds good. I'll go ask our guests what they like on there pizza."

"Okay, be careful." Stated her mother

When Hermione finally reached the guest room she saw that the guys had settled in nicely, they had opened there suitcases and left them like that. They were also lounging on the bed, watching something on the television.

"What are you watching?"

"I do not know something with a lot of violence." Replied Blaise

"Oh, your watching Silence of the Lambs and it was not all that scary."

"Well, it is to us, we have never seen it." Stated Draco

"Okay, point taken. What do you like on your pizza, or have you ever had pizza?"

"Pizza, you mean we can eat pizza here?" Asked Draco

"Yes you can eat pizza here. What do you like on it?"

"I like pepperoni, and olives." Stated Blaise

"A man after my father's heart. What about you Draco?"

"Well, I like pineapple and ham."

"Just like my mother, looks like three pies it is."

"Well, what do you like?" Asked Draco

"I like pepperoni, green peppers, olives, and tomatoes."

"My goodness, you like a lot of things."

"That's what my parents say. I had better go and tell them so that they can order it. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Raspberry, Mango juice." Stated Blaise

"Okay, how about you Draco?"

"The same."

"Easy, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

They were glued to the television before she even left the room. This may be easier than she had expected. She was expecting all kinds of trouble. Then again the day was not over yet, lots more could still happen.

When the pizza arrived Hermione had to pull the guys away from the television, they were still glued to it. However, they had changed the channel and were now watching cartoons on the Disney Channel. Yes, this was going to be interesting.

"Why do we have to leave, why cannot we just eat in here?" Asked Draco

"Because mum does not allow food anywhere in the house, except for the dining room. She would take it as a personal stab if you two did not join us."

"Okay, just let me turn off the television. This thing is really addicting, I do not know why we do not have one." Replied Draco

"Maybe you could bring it to all of the wizards, I am sure that if you did that, it would be a hit."

"Maybe, but I'll have to snick it there, people would go crazy if they knew that I was here."

"Maybe you could start a new trend and make it acceptable to travel to here, anything is possible."

"Maybe we could go get some food before we all starve." Stated Blaise

"Yes, maybe we could go get some food."

Off they went to get food, and talk to other muggles for the first time. This should be interesting.

"So, Draco how is your family?" Asked Hermione's mom

"Dad is off somewhere doing something with someone. Mum is breaking apart and possibly going crazy."

"Your mother is having a nervous break down, oh you poor child."

"I guess."

"So, Blaise are you new to Hogwarts, Hermione has not mentioned you much?" Asked Hermione's dad

"You could say that, I came to Hogwarts sixth year. It is better than being surrounded by guys all the time."

"Oh, how many different schools do they have for those magically inclined?" Asked Hermione's dad

"I would say at least three or four, I have never really thought about it." Replied Blaise

"This must be a shock for you two, how many things are different?" Asked Hermione's mom

"For one we have house elves that clean up after us, though they are treated badly in some houses." Replied Draco

"Badly, you mean beaten?" Asked Hermione's dad

"Yes, beaten. My father, when he was around used to beat the elves when they did not perform a task to his liking."

"We do not have televisions at all, or alarm clocks. I guess in a lot of ways we are alike but in others we are not that different." Replied Blaise

"Magic is more accepted there than it is here, and we do not have to cook, we just think of something and conjure it up." Stated Draco

"So you mean that pots and pans are a thing of the past so to speak?" Asked Hermione's mom

"Yes, I had to ask Hermione what they were when I passed them on the tour. I was hasty in my judgment of muggles, sorry. I do not mean to offend, that is just what wizards call those that are not magically inclined. I guess I could live here and get along just fine, if I had someone patient to teach me how to do things."

"I myself, think that I would like to live here and get away from all the political drama that is going on in the wizard world." Retorted Blaise

"Political drama? You mean to tell me that you have political drama there like we have here." Asked Hermione's dad

"It's not like here dad, they are more corrupt there than we are here. It's more on the verge of war between good and evil, the age old fight."

"Good versus evil. Who has more players?" Asked her dad

"Good, but with magic numbers do not really matter. You could incapacitate someone with the flick of your wand and not think twice about it." Replied Draco

"Oh my, are they teaching you kids how defend yourselves?" Asked her mom

"Yes, mother. Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Well, good. I want you all to be careful."

"We well." They all replied

"Who's ready for dessert?" Asked her dad

"What is for dessert?" asked Draco

"Razzleberry Pie and vanilla ice cream."

"Sounds good to us."

After they had finished eating, Draco and Blaise went back to their room. They were both extremely tired and needed to just lie down and do nothing. But then again they both had pent up energy that needed to be expelled before they were able to go to sleep. With everything that they had in their room, they decided to play video games. Neither of them had ever played Grand Theft Auto, or any video game for that matter. Rather than sleep right away they played the night away and got very little sleep.

The next morning both of them were so sleepy that they did not hear Hermione come in and clean up the room, they only noticed it when they woke up.

"She sure is sneaky Draco. I cannot see why you like her; Ginny is so much more vocal about things. Hermione just does, it is a little scary."

"Shut up man, you want her to find out or something. You could blow my whole plan."

"You still haven't told her!"

"No, I haven't told her and don't plan to until we are in Las Vegas."

"Wow, how romantic, getting married after defeating the most evil wizard that ever walked the planet, yeah that is going to be hot."

"Shut up Blaise. She is not to know anything until it happens."

"Okay, sorry."

While the guys were having their little tiff, Hermione was downstairs finishing cleaning the house and calling about hotel rooms for everyone. The first task was easy; the second one was just time consuming, who would have thought that finding a nice suite was going to be so much money. Good thing that Hermione's parents loved her and left ten-thousand dollars in her checking account at all times, otherwise funding this little adventure would have been hard for her to do.

After her final call, she went upstairs to see if the guys were awake and to pack her suitcase for the trip.

"Good to see you both awake. If you want to eat there are doughnuts, cinnamon rolls, and cereal in the cabinet marked "Breakfast Items". The milk in the refrigerator, the big rectangular box by the cabinet marked "Breakfast Items". I am going to pack my suitcase; we are leaving for the airport tonight."

"We are leaving so soon, we only stayed her for a night and two days. That is not really a crash course." Stated Draco

"There is more to learn, just not here. That and we have to leave as soon as possible. Christmas Break is only so long; therefore we only have so much time to get things done."

"Okay, we will eat and pack. Are we going to have dinner with your family again?" Asked Blaise

"Yes, they are driving us to the airport, so dinner is going to be early. Try not to eat all the breakfast goodies."

"We won't."

The day passed by quickly and before they knew it, they were on a plane headed for Las Vegas, Nevada.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Home Again

This was certainly not Harry's idea of a cup of tea. He hated his family so much, that often times he imagined them all being dead. Why did his family have to resent him so much for being the way that he was? I was not as if he could change who his parents were or what they were. He was the way that he was; his family was just going to have to deal with it.

Though it was funny that his cousin Dudley kept getting so huge, it was as if he were a balloon and would fly away and never come back. If only dreams could come true.

His Aunt Petunia was always the same way, skinny as a rail, not a hint of fat on her bones. His Uncle Vernon kept getting huge as well. Maybe one day he would just end up dieing and his aunt would marry a wizard portraying himself to be a muggle. Again, if only dreams could come true.

Though there was something different about the house when Harry was walking up to it, music was playing and there was someone humming. His aunt never played music or hummed with Uncle Vernon around, she was always so uptight and quiet.

When he walked into the house, he was greeted with a big hug and a kiss from his Aunt. Yes, something was definitely different.

"Aunt Petunia, what is wrong? Where is Uncle Vernon?"

"Oh, he died dear and I have since then remarried. He is the most wonderful man that I know, Gilderoy Lockhart."

"I thought that he was supposed to be in St. Mungo's."

"What was that dear?"

"Oh, nothing. I am happy for you Aunt Petunia."

"Why, thank you dear. Dudley come say hello to Harry. Gilderoy, darling, Harry is home."

All at once, it sounded like herds of elephants were coming down the stairs.

To Harry's surprise his cousin had lost weight and seemed to be in better spirits.

"Hey, loser. What made you come home, you know we hate you."

"Dudley, that is terribly mean and you know that that is just not true. Now apologize."

"Never, this stupid jerk deserves no apology; he deserves death after getting my father killed."

"I did what?"

"You had father killed. A man showed up here all in black and killed father, tried to kill mother and me too but his friends told him not to do it."

"Please describe this man to me?"

"He was wearing all black and his eyes looked evil. One of his friends had black long hair and the other one had blond long hair. They all looked like they were evil."

"When did they come here?"

"Oh, I do not know, a few months ago."

_I may hate my family and wish them dead but no one is going to kill them until I do,_ thought Harry.

"You must be Harry, I have heard so much about you."

"Hello, Lockhart, good to see you managed to escape St. Mungo's."

"Harry, it is nice to see you again too. Funny how things work out."

"Yes, funny. What made you marry my aunt?"

"She is a lovely woman and was in need of protection, I took it upon myself to protect her."

"My, haven't you changed, doing good deeds and everything. How much is HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED paying you?" Scowled Harry

"Oh, he does not have to pay me anything, I do this freely. He won't mess with your family anymore until after he sees you." Smiled Lockhart

"My, my, I guess I should consider myself fortunate to have to protect myself and my family, what is left of it anyway. Once and for all you Death Eaters will be taken down."

"Such a big threat for such a little boy." Laughed Lockhart

"Well, I am glad that you two like each other. Darling, what language were you speaking?"

"Oh, it is an archaic language, hardly spoken anymore. They teach it at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts, you went to Hogwarts?"

"I taught there for a term."

"I see. You and Harry must get along marvelously then."

"Yes, we get along just fine."

"I am going to my room. Call me for dinner."

"Okay, honey. See you in a little while."

When Harry went to his room, he quickly wrote a note to McGonagall telling her what had happened so far. She was never going to believe this; Harry probably would not have believed it had he not seen it with his own eyes. Voldermort has killed too many people in Harry's family; the time for revenge was fast approaching.

The rest of Harry's visit was much of the same. Debating with Lockhart in Parseltongue, though the only difference was that Dudley and Harry started to work together to get rid of Lockhart, without Petunia knowing.

As soon as Ron and Ginny walked into their house, they were swarmed with hugs and kisses. Their parents knew that they would not be spending a lot of time at home so they decided to make up for it by spreading love on thick.

"Now, the first thing you have to do is open your presents." Stated Molly

"Yes, yes you must open presents right away, that way you can bring them with you when you go." Stated Arthur

"Mum, dad, we just got home, couldn't we wait a while?" Asked Ron

"No time like the present. Oh, and I have your favorite meals already in the oven warming. There is going to be a feast tonight."

"Mum, you did not have to do that."

"Yes, I did, this may be the last time I see my babies."

"Oh mum, we are going to be okay."

"You never know with HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED, you just never know."

"Harry is going to make sure that nothing happens to us."

"I know but still, things happen everyday that we cannot control. Why would this day be any different?"

"Because, we are home now, safe and sound for the time being. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, okay. You still have to open your presents."

"Okay mum, we'll open our presents."

After a fashion Ginny and Ron had opened, everything that was sitting out for them. They had also eaten themselves silly on their favorite meals and had been forced to gulp down their favorite desserts. All this love was going to kill them or make them very, very sick.

When Ron and Ginny were heading upstairs to their room, they were feeling so ill that they did not want to move but they could not stand another minute downstairs. All this lovey dovey stuff was making them sicker than they already felt.

"Mum is really worried something bad is going to happen to us."

"I know which is why we should stay here and make sure that we are safe."

"Ronald, you are a baby. We promised we would go, we have to make good on that promise."

"I know, but I still want to stay here. There is no sense jeopardizing ourselves just to help out a friend."

"Ronald, if you and Harry had been switched at birth he would do the same for you without bitching about it. You have to return the favor. Stop being such a baby."

"I am not a baby."

"You are acting like a baby when you pout and say that you want to stay here. This is not a cake walk either."

"I know Ginny, but still."

"No buts Ron grow up and help your good friend out. He is truly the only person that liked you when they first met you."

"I know that too. We should get some sleep, knowing Hermione she will want us to be leaving tomorrow or the next day."

"I know. That is why I love her so much."

"This is going to drive me crazy."

"I already am crazy, I have six older brothers."

"Go to sleep."

"After you."

"No, you first."

"Never, you may do something to me in my sleep."

"I would never do that, you do that."

"No, I do not to that."

"Quiet you two, we are trying to sleep." Stated Molly

Soon enough, the two were fast asleep dreaming of the task at hand. Ginny was excited about it, but Ron was dreading it. He feared this just as much as he feared spiders, which is saying a lot.

The next morning, they got a message from Hermione telling them that they were to leave that night and meet her at the airport in Las Vegas. They were glad to be getting away from home, yet scared to be getting away and fighting evil on there own.

The day passed quickly and before they knew it, they were at McCarran Airport waiting for Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Planning Harry's Demise

Again, thank you for the review it was much appreciated. Please keep them coming, all are welcomed.

Blending in, in Las Vegas was not that hard to do. When Snape first got there, he saw that there were many people dressed in black. However, most of them were wearing fishnets and weird looking jewelry, for the most part; he was accepted for what he was wearing.

When Luscious showed up in his suit many people thought that he was in town for business. Again, his regular clothing was accepted. The only one that might have had trouble was Lord Voldermort, but in his studies of muggles, he knew what was acceptable and what was not. Therefore, he showed up wearing the latest fashion, which happened to be prep. Yes, Lord Voldermort showed up on the scene like a giant preppy. Who would have thought it?

Together all three of them were accepted alone, but together they stuck out like a sore thumb. Well, that is not entirely true, Luscious and Lord Voldermort could go out together, but not with Snape in tow and vise versa.

Anyway, I am a little off topic, back to the real reason we have dropped in on the Evil Trio, they are planning for Harry's demise, a daunting task I know but some evil person has to do it, so why not the one that has been after him since birth.

"We have to plan something that has not been tried before; it has to be something completely original." Stated Snape

"That is a no brainer; of course it has to be something original. Who do you think you are dealing with?" Replied Lord Voldermort

"I meant no harm, I was just saying."

"Well, just say somewhere else."

"Why don't we get the girl first, that would bring Harry to us, not us to him." Stated Luscious

"Yes, I like that. Get the girl, and bring Harry to us. Then what are we going to do?" Replied Snape

"Well, once we have Harry we need to dispose of him in a muggle fashion, so we need to find the most powerful muggle device that can kill him." Stated Luscious

"Yes, I like what I am hearing. Please go on." Replied Lord Voldermort

"Well, that is all I have. I have no idea what the most powerful weapon is here."

"We need to get a gun." Replied Lord Voldermort

"A what?"

"A gun, you shoot people with it. Kills them instantly if done right."

"Nice, that is exactly what we need."

"Now we just need to purchase said weapon. Luscious you come with me, Snape you stay here and let us know if anything happens, like if those brats come to town."

"Will do." They both replied

In no time at all, Lord Voldermort and Luscious were at a gun shop looking at guns and Snape was watching out for the "brats".

_Why am I always getting stuck with the easy stuff, I did get rid of Dumbledore when Draco was being a pussy? I have proven what an asset I am to them, what else do I need to do for them to trust me?_ Thought Snape

I guess I forgot to mention that whenever anything major happens it is always Voldermort and Luscious that do it. Snape stays and guards the fort. But assuming that you are all smart, you might have already guessed that. Why you may be asking, because Voldermort wanted a reason to destroy Draco, Luscious had been telling Voldermort that Draco was acting weird and needed something to prove that he was loyal to the Death Eaters, thus Voldermort told him to kill Dumbledore. Then Draco's mom had to go all soft and ask Snape to protect her son from harm, thus Snape killed Dumbledore. Now, as you may have guessed the Death Eaters do not trust Draco and are looking for another way to get rid of him.

Therefore, his coming to Las Vegas was not the best idea. When Voldermort finds out, he will think of it as this, killing two birds with one stone. What a tangled web I weave.

Okay, no more giving away secrets, what is wrong with me? Back to topic, Voldermort and Luscious have returned with the gun that they have selected to kill Harry. And the "brats" have yet to arrive in Las Vegas.

The gun that they purchased was a police issued beret. Why not just use magic you ask, because they are in the muggle world, magic is not known there. That and the kids are not allowed to use magic outside of school, makes it easier if they level the playing field but why would an evil genus do such a thing, your guess is as good as mine.

Okay, so you know the plan to get rid of Harry, you know that they are getting along fine dressed as they are "normally" what you do not know is where they are staying.

They are staying on the Strip, in the Excalibur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Meeting Up and Exploring

Finding each other was not hard, especially when they arrived at the same time. The hard part was finding a taxi that would take them all in one vehicle to their hotel. I wish I could tell you that it happened but it did not, they had to take separate taxis.

In many ways, they were far ahead of the Evil Trio. Hermione knew which hotel the Evil Trio was at and booked three rooms at the MGM. She assumed that they were expecting her, Ron and Harry but did not put it past them to have spies telling them that more had arrived. She also did not put it past them to use magic and not muggle devices. Magic was going to be hard to trace where as a gun was going to easy to trace, if it happened to be left behind.

Hermione being prepared hailed two cabs and told the driver of the second cab to follow the first one. Then she told the first driver that he needed to take them to the MGM that is where they would be staying.

"Now when we get the hotel, there has to be ground rules." Stated Hermione

"Rules, we are on vacation. Why do we need rules?" Asked Draco

"It is to ensure safety. I am guessing that HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED already knows we are here and already has a plan cooking, be prepared for anything. I do not want anyone going out alone. Other than that, that should cover it."

"Okay, that was not a bad rule, kind of a no brainer but good nonetheless." Stated Harry

"Harry, I was making sure that everyone knew that, not just you."

"Okay, okay sorry."

"Now, lets get this vacation started."

After they got to the hotel room and had unpacked as much as they could, Ginny and Hermione decided that a stroll along The Strip would be fun.

"Guys, we are going out. We will be back before dark, if we are not then you know what has happened to us, please fight to get us back at any cost." Stated Hermione

"Hermione, nothing is going to happen to you. HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED is not dumb enough to kidnap the two of you." Replied Draco

Little did he know that Snape and Luscious were out strolling the town as well. Not only that but they were hiding out in one of the shops waiting for Hermione to walk past them, and then they were going to make their snatch.

As the girls headed out they decided it better to walk then take a cab, they wanted the exercise and to experience things first hand, not have to keep going because of traffic. The decided that they should walk down the MGM side first and then head to the New York, New York side, no sense in missing anything.

"It sure feels nice to be out of the room, the boys were starting to freak me out." Stated Ginny

"Tell me about it, being all protective and everything."

"I know, kind of makes you want to look over your shoulder," Stated Ginny as she looked over her shoulder, "Hermione, do not look now but Snape is following us."

"We have to lose him, and fast." Replied Hermione as she ran into Luscious

"Why hello girls, having fun?" Asked Luscious

"Not at the moment." They both replied

"Listen carefully, it is a crowded street and just napping you here and now would not be smart so this is what we are going to do, you are going to follow me and do not think about running because Snape is going to be behind you."

All at once, the girls wished that they had been more careful but they had warned the boys that if they did not return that they should try to get them back. It was just a matter of whether or not the guys believed them.

While Luscious and Snape were distracted talking to the girls, Harry and Draco ducked into a small store.

"It was a good thing that we were following them or else we would have had no idea that this was happening. We need to come up with a way to get them were we want them and not the other way around."

"We need to let them know that we know."

"Right."

As fast as they could they ran back to the hotel room to tell Ron and Blaise what had happened, as well as let HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED know that they knew that he had Hermione and Ginny.

"Ron, Blaise the girls have been kidnapped."

"What, how did this happen?" They both asked

"Snape was following them and Luscious got ahead of them, he said something to them and they followed him with Snape in tow." Replied Harry

"It was bloody crazy how it happened too, because I would not have guessed that anything like that would have happened if a million years." Stated Draco

"What, the whole kidnapping of the fact that Snape and Luscious are working together?" Asked Ron

"Neither, the fact that my old man could be sly like that, then again I guess that is why he was in Slytherin."

"Yeah, I bet. You were probably working for them this whole time, telling them our every move." Stated Ron

"Ron, stop. There are something's that you do not know about but I do, and what you just said is not true."

"Really, tell me what you know."

"I have been sworn to secrecy and I will not break that."

"McGonagall told you."

"No, Dumbledore told me and then he confirmed it when he told me this year that it had worked out for you."

"Okay, stop talking riddles here. For now two of us know Draco's secret, let us keep it at that. We need to find a way to get them to come to us."

"Blackmail."

"How?" Asked Draco

"We know that he has the girls, all we have to do is tell him to meet us at a certain spot and we will trade me for the girls."

"Harry that may just work." Stated Blaise

"I know it will, Voldermort wants me and he wants me bad."

"Are you crazy? You cannot say his name aloud." Stated Ron

"His name is just a name, it is the superstition that makes people afraid to say it." Stated Draco

"Okay, the note is ready and on its way to be delivered."

This is what the note says:

_Lord Voldermort,_

_We know that you have Hermione and Ginny and we are willing to trade to get them back. Meet us in the desert past the Mandalay Bay, where there is nothing but open land for miles._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry and Friends_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Going On As Planned

Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming.

"What are we going to do Luscious, he only wanted Hermione?"

"Let me think, I'll come up with something."

Just then, Lord Voldermort came into the room.

"Did you get her?"

"We, I mean me, no we…"

"What he is trying to say is that we, well we…"

"Come on; tell me what is going on."

"We have Hermione and Ginny." Spat Snape

"You were only supposed to bring me Hermione, cannot you two do anything right!"

"We could not just leave one of them, she would have told the others."

"And now the others already know because you two blubbering idiots made a mistake. Now I have to fix another one of your messes."

"Voldermort, we did what you wanted. Now we can get rid of more of those snotty little brats then we had planned."

"That was not the plan; Harry and Draco were the plan, no one else."

"Sorry boss." They both replied

Meanwhile back at the MGM, the boys were blaming themselves for not going with the girls. How were they supposed to know that Voldermort wanted to lure them in by kidnapping Hermione and Ginny? No one could have known that unless they had a spy in their midst, which of course they do not. The only thing that the boys can do is come up with a plan of attack.

While pacing the room, Ron noticed a man dressed in all black.

"Hey Harry come here."

"What is it Ron?"

"I see something that could help us."

"What is it?" Demanded Draco

"It looks like Snape going into the Excalibur."

"Let me see."

Then Draco and Harry looked out the window and sure enough, Snape was going into the Excalibur.

"They must be staying there, they must have seen the girls leave and then they made their move. We have to get them." Stated Draco

"Don't be too hasty; remember Harry sent them a note. All we have to do now is plan for battle." Stated Blaise

"We need to get a gun." Stated Harry

"A what?"

"A gun, you shot people with it and if you aim right you kill them. We need to get one because we cannot use magic here without getting in trouble but if worst comes to worst do not hesitate to use magic."

"And where do we get said weapon?"

"From a gun shop, Draco you are the only one old enough to buy one, but since you do not know what you are looking for, I'll come with you."

"Thank you, at least one of us is thinking logically."

"Logic has nothing to do with it, being prepared to battle has everything to do with it."

Back at Evil Trio Headquarters, Lord Voldermort has just received Harry's note.

"Harry and his friends want to meet us out in the desert past the Mandalay Bay, out in the middle of nowhere. A great place to hold the battle, now we just need a date."

"How about tomorrow, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home." Stated Luscious

"Yes, yes, I like this."

If you have noticed, Lord Voldermort does not plan things, other people do, he just uses their ideas as his own. It is a wonder why he made it this far in the game.

"We should reply to Harry and let him know that his time here on Earth is going to be short lived."

_Harry,_

_I like where you were going, just not the date, oh wait there was no date. I say we get this over with and soon, I am thinking tomorrow, and you do not get a say in this. Prepare to die once and for all._

_LV_

Within minutes, Harry received the reply and was angered by what he read.

"We have to move fast, we do not have much time. Voldermort wants to meet us there tomorrow."

"Let's get this gun and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Stated Draco

"Roger that." They all replied

"We should make sure that Voldermort knows we are coming, I'll let him know." Stated Harry

_LV,_

_Tomorrow works great for us. Don't bring the girls, no need to harm them when you after Draco and me._

_Harry_

"Voldermort, we have a response from Harry." Stated Snape

"I told him…very well. Forget the girls tomorrow, they stay here."

"But…" Replied Luscious

"They stay here!"

The line has been drawn in the sand, and the battle is all set, who comes out the victor and who dies is anyone's guess.

Harry and Draco purchased a semi-automatic rifle. They hoped that this would do some major damage to the little guys leaving the key player at there disposal using magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Final Battle

I have never written a battle scene before, so you will have to forgive me if it sounds just a little bit cheesy.

"Boss, since we are getting all the boys wouldn't it be easier if just killed them all?" Asked Snape

"If we kill them all, it will be a loss but necessary, and if we don't kill them all, them it leaves someone to tell the story. Try not to kill Blaise; we can make him one of us."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good."

The next day bright and early, everyone heads out to battle, well not everyone, the girls are left to ponder what is going to happen.

"We should follow them and try to help them." Stated Ginny

"No, Harry wanted it this way, read this." Replied Hermione handing Ginny the note

"I can't just stay here; I'll go mad thinking about what is happening."

"We could watch some movies, pay per view."

"Pay per view?"

"Yeah, it goes on the room tab that you have to pay when you leave, this is not our room so why should I care if we rack up a huge bill for someone to pay at the end of the day."

"I like the way your brain works."

"So, what do you want to watch?"

"I have no idea what is "cool", so you pick something."

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Sounds fine."

So, the girls started watching the movie and the boys started battle.

At first, it was a lot of pleasantries, so to speak. No need to piss off anyone anymore than they already were, three conversations can be hard to follow if you are listening to them but reading is always easier.

"Hi, dad nice to see you again. Forget where we live or something?"

"Draco, son, you have to know that I love you and that prison was a lot of fun until Voldermort got me out. I could not return home, but I missed you and your mother terribly."

"No need to lie, dad, you know you hate us and being dead to us was easier."

"You know me too well."

"Voldermort, I hope this is the last time I see you."

"Like wise Potter, I just hope that this time you die. Though, I have been trying to accomplish that for many years now and have failed at each attempt, I hope that this one is different."

"Doubtful, but you can try again like you have been doing for all these years."

"Snape, I always did hate you as a teacher."

"Weasley, I always hated having you as a student, you could never do anything right, let's hope that this time proves to be different."

"The next time you see me, you will do so from the flat of your back."

"Such threats for such a small boy."

Then, they took their sides. And the battle ensued.

The first to go down was Ron, not dead, just from the force of the blow. Harry was behind the gun, shooting at Luscious and Snape, but missing considering that, they had magic to turn the bullets into different things, or to reverse the projectile of them. The second to go down and stay down was Snape, he had missed dodging a bullet because he was too busy trying to hit Draco with a spell that would make him combust into flames. It hit him in the heart, and what a black vile heart it was. After that, no one fell for a while, until Draco fell and stayed down. No, he did not die; it was just that his injury was so bad that he had no choice but to stay down.

I know you are interested in the battle but it is time to check on the girls.

In the movie, it is where the pirates are boarding the ship, undetected, giving them the upper hand. Much like in the battle that is happening as they watch the movie. The "bad" guys are in the lead when it comes to blows but the "good" guys are in the lead when it comes to numbers.

Now, returning to the battle.

While we were gone, Harry had managed to hit Luscious in the leg with a bullet and then again in the head as he was falling from the leg injury. That leaves only one more guy for the bad guys and two, oh yes, Blaise went down when Voldermort hit him with a super hit, knocking him unconscious. Then just as we were returning, Ron went down with the wind having been knocked out of him.

"It is just you and me now Voldermort, just like old times."

"Yes, and you always end up the victor, but not this time."

"We'll, see now wont we."

"Yes, we will."

With that, Voldermort cast the same spell at Harry that gave him the scar on his forehead. Harry, being smart dodged the blow, but only by a few inches. Then Voldermort tried again, this time just barely hitting Harry, sending him the ground and causing the gun to go off spewing bullets in every direction. Oddly enough, or fortunately, three of them hit Voldermort, killing him.

When the dust settled, not really, no one was standing but for the most part the "good" guys had saved the day. Blaise was awake again and Ron got his wind back just as Voldermort was killed. Harry was making his way over to Draco to see if he needed any help patching himself back up, but he was doing a fine job on his own.

"We need to get my sister and Hermione back."

"We should hurry up; we only have a few more days to get back to the train station to be back to school on time." Stated Blaise

"Okay, Draco, you ready yet?" Asked Harry

"Yes."

Off they went to get the girls back, to clean up, and get some sleep so that the next day they could actually relax on this vacation of theirs.

"How are we going to find them in the Excalibur?" Asked Ron

"We ask for Voldermort's room number." Stated Blaise

"And if they won't give it to us?"

"Then we scream, outside until the girls come to us."

"Okay, weird but okay."

They walked into the Excalibur and went to the front desk to ask for Voldermort's room number. Surprisingly, they were given the room number. When they got the room, they practically ran all the way to the room, no one could have stopped them.

"Hermione, Ginny, open up." They screamed when they reached the room.

When they saw, each other hugs ensued all around. Then they left the Excalibur and went to the MGM, to get cleaned up and to sleep after such a harrowing day.


	11. AN:

It will be a while before I update again, I have to let me fingers heal completely before I continue any heavy duty writing/typing. I hope you understand. If you wish to know what happened to my fingers, ask me and I will tell you, it is not something that everyone would like to hear.

Thank you,

Confused Tigress


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Enjoying Las Vegas

Thank you for your patience while I healed. I am still in the process of healing but as you can tell, I am able to type and continue your story.

It might have only been one day but they were going to enjoy Las Vegas no matter what because the next day they were headed back to Hogwarts. Yes, they were going back early but what better way to make an impression on the other students than to have Head Girl and Boy return not only on time but early.

Not that there was a lot that they could do, considering that they are still underage and most of the town is centered around adults, that is why some people say that it is an adult playground.

Nonetheless, the six friends rode the new roller coaster at the New York, New York. They went to go see the Blue Man Group, which was more fun than any of them had anticipated. Then, the girls went shopping and the guys walked around the Strip.

"I need to find the perfect ring." Stated Draco

"Ring, why do you need a ring?" Asked Harry

"I plan on marring Hermione and I need an engagement ring to ask her to marry me."

"Well, I would go with something simple." Stated Ron

"Why simple?"

"Because Hermione seems like a simple girl, but that likes nice things." Replied Ron

"Go with something elegant but simply made." Stated Blaise

"I like that."

"Yeah, me too." Replied Harry, Ron, and Blaise

"I guess great minds think a lot."

"Yeah, I guess they do." Replied Harry, Ron, and Blaise again

"I need something loud for Ginny. Something like that."

"I need something small but nice for Lavender, something like that."

"I need something special and unique for Parvati. This one is perfect."

Meanwhile back with the girls:

"Ginny, I need the perfect dress to wear when Draco and I first go out officially. I need something simple yet elegantly made."

"Go with something off the shoulder to give him a hint of what you have under that entire robe."

"Good idea, this is perfect."

"Now help me find something for when Blaise asks me to marry him."

"You should go with something black and backless. Let him know that you know what he is planning to do."

"Something like this."

"Yes, that is perfect."

After they all returned to the hotel room, they rested and packed for the return home. They were all leaving first thing in the morning to return to their respective places of residence. However, Harry was going home with Ron that was the only change made for the trip home. Then from there they are going to board the Hogwarts Express and go back to school to study for the upcoming classes.

Also on the last day of "freedom", they made use of having separate bedrooms.

Hermione and Draco had dinner in bed, as well as a few drinks. Then they went into the bathroom and took a shower together playing out one of Hermione's fantasies, having sex under running water. It moved slowly at first each one of them only touching and exploring, then Draco went in for the kiss and heated things up. The kiss was hot and passionate and turned both of them on. Then Hermione lifted one of her legs up and rested it on Draco's hip. Then, Draco grabbed her other leg bring her to him, ever so slowly he walked to the wall of the shower and entered her. He wanted it to last forever but it only lasted for a few minutes. Nothing like that had ever happened with him before.

In Blaise and Ginny's room, much of the same was going on but only Ginny's fantasies were being played out. Ginny had always wanted to dress like a French maid and having some fun. While Blaise was in the bathroom, she quickly changed into her outfit and lay down on the bed. When Blaise came out and saw her he could not help but jump on the bed and start kissing her. The outfit did not last long but the fun and excitement lasted for quite a while. From kissing, they went quickly into foreplay and heavy petting. Then Blaise went down on Ginny, giving her pleasure she had never felt before. Then Ginny returned the favor, giving Blaise the best head he had ever had in his life. Then, Blaise went back to kissing Ginny and slowly entered her; he did not want to lose the feeling that he had too quickly.

Poor, Harry and Ron were stuck in between the two bedrooms listening to everything that was happening. They missed there girls so much that having to hear someone else getting pleasure was not there idea cup of tea.

The rings and dresses that you heard about will come up again later, didn't want to give too much away. Don't worry Lavender and Parvati are getting prepared for their men as well.

For all of them morning came too quickly and going home was much needed. All of them were looking forward to going back to school knowing that a dark cloud was no longer looming over them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Confessions

Going home was not something any of them wanted to do but it was necessary.

When Hermione got home, her parents were happy to see her and her friends alive and well.

When Ron and Ginny got home, their parents were happy to see them alive and happy to see that Harry was alive too.

No one asked about HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED, no one wanted to know what happened until the kids were ready to talk about it. Though the wizarding world had, an idea that HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED was no longer alive but had no idea where to look for the body, or whether they would find it.

The day passed quickly for the families of the students but not for the students. It seemed to take forever to get over with, all they wanted to do was go back to school and tell McGonagall what had happened. When night turned into day, the students headed to the train station to board the Hogwarts Express.

This time, Draco and Hermione got there own compartment, Blaise and Ginny got there own and as did Harry and Ron.

When Draco and Hermione got into there compartment they were quite for a while then they started speaking at the same time

"I had a really great time."

"I have something that I have to tell you." Stated Draco

"What do you have to tell me?"

"I am glad you had a great time."

"Yeah, me too but what do you have to tell me?"

"Hermione, I like you and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

"Draco, I think you already know the answer to that question."

"Humor me."

"Yes."

"Yes!"

Moving right along to our next couple:

"Ginny, I have something that I want to ask you?"

"What is it?"

Before Ginny knew what was happening Blaise was on his knee.

"Ginny, we have been through a lot together and I don't ever want to lose you like almost did this trip, you are never going to be put in harms way again. I promise to protect you and keep you safe always. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Blaise that is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, how did you get the diamond that huge and it is a silver band not gold, that makes it all the more beautiful. Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you."

"I knew you would say that, but I thought I should ask you first. No sense giving you the ring only to have it thrown back in my face."

Moving right along again to Harry:

With everything that happened over the vacation, Harry realized yet again that love is more important than anything else is in the world. So, rather than just sit and be bored the whole train ride he decided to write Parvati a letter:

_My Dearest Parvati,_

_I realized that losing you or being lost to you would have broken my heart more than anything else could or would have. I came to this conclusion while I was away from you, you are too important to me for me not to claim you, so when we see each other the next time, I have something that I want to ask you. I am hoping that you agree with me._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Finally, we hit our dear friend Ron:

Ron too contemplated his relationship and though it was rocky to begin with, now it has gotten much better and things might actually work out the way that he wants them to. He too decided to write his love telling her exactly how he feels about her:

_My Dearest Lavender,_

_I know we have been through a lot and I know that we just started dating seriously again but being away from you these past two weeks made me realize, I never want to lose you. I want to ask you something when I get back and I hope that you feel the same way too._

_Ron_

When they reached, Hogwarts McGonagall greeted them. She looked happy to see her six students alive and well.

"How was your vacation? Everything went well, I hope."

"It was good, not nearly long enough but that is beside the point." Replied Harry

"Everything went fine." Stated Draco

"I am glad to hear that. Is He dead?"

"Yes, He is dead. I disposed of the bodies before I left so that no one will ever know what happened there." Stated Harry

"I am glad to hear that. I am glad to see that you are all alive and well, I was worried about you all."

"We are fine, a little shaken up after everything that happened but I think that is to be expected." Stated Hermione

"We should go on inside and have some chocolate cake and milk." Stated McGonagall

"That sounds good." Replied the students

"Oh and by the way that is a pretty ring Ginny."

"Thank you. A lot more happened over break than any of us ever expected."

"I can see that. Now, lets go inside, no need to stand out here in the cold anymore."

They all walked inside and heard the chatter of students that had too returned early. Everything was as it should be at Hogwarts and in the world now that a certain someone had been vanquished.

They were all hoping the same thing though, that no one would ever come into power again that was set on destroying all that was "good" in the world. Now, they all wished that they could bring back Dumbledore.

While everyone was having there cake and enjoying themselves, Harry went to tell Dumbledore that his murder had been killed and that they no longer had to worry about HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED.

"Hello Dumbledore, how are you?"

"I am well Harry. How are you? How was your vacation?"

"I am good, vacation was jam packed. I killed him Dumbledore; we no longer have to worry about him."

"You killed who my dear boy."

"Voldermort, he is dead. I killed him."

"When?"

"Over vacation. Snape and Luscious are also dead."

"My dear boy, you have saved us all."

"We have saved us all Dumbledore." Stated the rest of our explores

"You six saved us?"

"Yes, we went to save us. It needed to be done soon." Stated Draco

"I see you have gone to the good side now."

"Yes I have, it has more perks."

"Well, you must all be tired, get some rest."

"We will, see you later Dumbledore."

"Yes, I will see you all later."

Then everyone went to there respective rooms and slept the day away. The next day they had classes and were more than prepared for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Happy Ending

Thank you all for being patient, thank you all for the reviews. Do not worry, I will probably do a sequel, and tell you all about the couples and how they are, at a later date. Keep your eyes open for it.

I could go and tell you about the next day, but I am sure that you all want to know what happens to your characters, so that is the avenue that I chose to take.

As you, Draco and Hermione are now dating and you know that he bought a ring for her. Well, he waited about two weeks before he asked her to marry him. At first she kept him waiting, she was too shocked to answer, but then she grabbed him and kissed him, putting the ring on her finger. He may have been bad but this bad boy caught himself a kinky good girl. Draco has gained respect for muggles and no longer uses the term in a derogative way. Remember the dress that Hermione bought while in Las Vegas, she wore it he night that Draco proposed. It was baby blue, off the shoulder and skin tight, it definitely gave him a hint of what she had been hiding. Her ring was set above a blue sapphire so the diamond looked blue, the band was silver so it looked all the more elegant, yet simple at the same time.

Ginny and Blaise are in the process of planning there wedding. They are planning to get married after they are finished with school. I know I made it seem like Blaise had a hidden secret but in all actuality he was working with Dumbledore long before Draco was. The reason he came to Hogwarts was to get inside information on things that the Death Eaters were planning. When they returned McGonagall already knew what had happened as did Dumbledore, our secret spy had told them everything. Anyway, back to wedding plans and what not, they have there bridal party already picked out as well as the reception area, now they just have to decide on colors, cake, flowers and everything else. Ginny did not get to wear her dress when Blaise proposed so she wore it the night that they celebrated being proposed, it was black, backless, and it hung loose so it was easy to take off. The perfect dress for the occasion.

Parvati tell Harry that he needs to buy her an engagement ring, they have been together too long for them not to be getting married anytime soon. When Harry pulls the ring out of his pocket, she is totally shocked that he too had been thinking the same thing. They too are planning there wedding. They are working with Ginny and Blaise, the two couples decided to have a double ceremony. I know every girl deserves to have her big day alone and they will, on the honeymoon. They share friends, maybe not family but why make your friends chose between one wedding and the other wedding? Parvati's ring was one big diamond surrounded by tiny diamonds, something pretty and unique for a very pretty and unique girl.

When Ron sees Lavender he asks her to marry him, she says yes but does not want to get married anytime soon. She wants a long engagement so that she knows that he will always be faithful to her. He agrees to that. Lavender's ring was just one small diamond, but she loved it all the same. She told him that she did not need a ring to show her how much he loved her; she could tell that by him buying the ring and asking her to marry him.

Penelope and Padma decided to go public with their relationship. Actually, they were caught having "sex" by Parvati and she told some people, who told some people, and eventually everyone knew what was going on between the two. They are happy that they no longer have to hide their relationship and that they can be open with what they do. They have not discussed marriage yet but someday they might.

Petunia and Lockhart got divorced after Lockhart found out that Voldermort had been killed. No matter how hard you try to cover something up, someone always finds out about it. Some kids were walking by where the fight took place and they recorded the whole thing. Most of the wizarding world now knows what happened, the muggle world thinks it was a movie that was being rehearsed and are waiting for the release date. Petunia was depressed for a while until Vernon came walking up the front steps. I know he was supposed to be dead but he was just under a spell that broke when Voldermort died. Now, everything there is back to status quo.

Death Eaters are unsure of what to do with themselves. Many left the group after hearing the news to get on with there lives that they had put on hold. Many went crazy, saying that it was all a hoax that Voldermort would be back. Still others killed themselves to be with Voldermort in the after life. Basically, the only good leader would have been Draco but he is of no use to them now, so they disbanded. No one knows how long that will last though; there is always someone out there that is power hungry and willing to do anything to get to the top.

Hogwarts is back to normal, or as normal as normal can get with Dumbledore still being gone. There is no imminent danger to the school or the students now, so many of the precautions that were taken have been lifted. Everyone is happy and the students that are leaving have left a mark on the school that no one can ever lift. Life is good.

The End


End file.
